


Our Story

by coopstar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopstar/pseuds/coopstar
Summary: compilation of jeongcheol kisses drabbles
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 21





	Our Story

jeonghan glances over his watch– 9:15 a.m. he decides to wait for another 10 minutes as he kicks his feet on the ground, trying his best to wait patiently for seungcheol. 

he runs downstairs to grab his toasted sandwich as he shoves it into his mouth hurriedly while taking the milk from the fridge. right then, he heard the sound of someone turning off the heater and the sound of doorknob rushes him to upstairs giddily.

"jeongh–" just after seungcheol opens the door, he is welcomed by a peck which caught him off guard when he was drying off his wet hair with the towel thrown onto his head.

there, stands jeonghan in his casual navy shirt paired with black jeans, showing off his milky skin more naturally.

"what was that for?" seungcheol smiles. 

jeonghan, without minding him, walks down the stairs once again while waving at him.

"im almost late to my class but i waited for you for my morning kiss."

"you have thing for morning kiss?" seungcheol asks, teasingly as he follows jeonghan from the back.

"i do." he confesses, grabbing his bag on the couch– back facing seungcheol.

seungcheol catches him from behind, his small figure is so easy to be twirled, "seungcheol, im late." he giggles. 

he locks jeonghan completely against his body, swaying them as he looks straight into him. it's intense, seungcheol loves it when they're like this– so carefree and jeonghan doesn't even fight to escape from him.

"good morning," seungcheol greets him with a delicate kiss but jeonghan can't focus because he is busy smiling.

the kiss didn't even last for a minute when seungcheol breaks it, forehead slightly leaning onto jeonghan's shoulder. "don't smile, kiss me back,"

seungcheol sounds sulky. gosh, this man is 25 years old but acts so clingy when they're together. jeonghan sighs, still smiling and plants a soft kiss on seungcheol's ear.

"im late, i have to go. im sorry."

seungcheol frees him, breathing heavily and walks him to the door. "bye, jeonghan. take care. make sure to eat, don't you dare skip meals."

jeonghan nods annoyingly as he puts on his shoes, stumbling when he lifts his knee up to tie to shoelace. "i will not. you can trust me." 

after tying his shoelaces, jeonghan cups his cheeks and gives him an actual kiss before going, "i love you." it sounds like an acknowledgement, and seungcheol likes it when jeonghan does this, nose scrunched and lip pressed together to tell him something that is known. 

with that, jeonghan walks away but seungcheol stands at the doorway, foolishly watching his figure that is gradually disappearing and a smile spreads on his face. he mentally slaps himself, 'im such an idiot,'

–

finally after his favorite movie, *Everything Everything* finishes, he turns off the television and all the lights before entering the room.

slowly, sinking into the bed without making any noise, his lip stretches into a satisfying smile over the fondness of him seeing jeonghan sleeping so soundly.

for a while, he lays on his stomach, elbows supporting his weight while he's scrolling through his phone. then, he hears a faint voice. whipping his head at the side, jeonghan is mumbling something in his sleep.

jeonghan's hand is resting on his pillow as he softly breathes. seungcheol put down his phone and carefully intertwines their hand.

rubbing his knuckles, seungcheol watches over his boyfriend – how he's sleeping without having no care of the world. he finds it unfair– jeonghan is so beautiful yet he is unaware of it.

his hands are just resting on top of jeonghan's palm– it is not locked. yet, comfort seeps into him just by laying next to jeonghan, like this, silently.

caressing his hands, he notices jeonghan's fingertip is moving unconsciously. leaning in, he plants a warm kiss on each fingers of him before the delicate fingers wraps around his thumb.

seungcheol is grinning so hard at the sight of it.

their hands are almost the same size, but jeonghan's fingers wrapped around his thumb looks so small compared to his.

like a baby's habit. how cute.

when seungcheol leans forward to kiss his forehead, jeonghan shifts, forehead hitting his chin. with a mumble, he snuggles closer to his chest and curls himself in the warmth of his body. finding it helpless, seungcheol just sniffs at his hair as his chin rests on his crown and hugs him.

"cheol," he calls, almost inaudible.

"you're awake?"

jeonghan hums.

"go to sleep," seungcheol says, tapping his back as if it can drive him to his dreamland.

"why aren't you sleeping?"

"i will. hugging you like this– i want to feel it more."

letting out a weak chuckle, jeonghan speaks. "you're so cheesy."

"well, having you by my side makes me to be cheesy."

locking his arms around his waist, jeonghan lifts his head to meet seungcheol's fond eyes. it's always like that– the same expression as if he's the most loved person in this entire world. loved by choi seungcheol, how lucky is that.

" goodnight," quickly kissing his chin, jeonghan closes his eyes, drifting to sleep with the thought of he loves seungcheol and seungcheol loves him.

that's all needed. 

–

"jeonghan are you done?" seungcheol screams from the living room while he's plomping down on the couch rather irritatingly when he banged his head against the hard surface of the armrest.

groaning, he takes his phone and scroll through his groupchat which is flooded by 100+ messages in the last 5 minutes.

they're summoning seungcheol with spams. 

it's soonyoung's bachelor party and they're already 10 minutes late to there because his shift ended late while jeonghan slept, forgetting the plan.

he quickly types, 'half an hour, I'll be there.'

putting his phone on the coffee table, he walks to jeonghan's room. he has lost his patience.

"jeonghan, we're already late. can you get ready fast?" he asks, demanding.

"sure, sure. wait. i can't pick my outfit." he whines, half naked with a wet towel wrapped around his waist– hiding his lower abdomen. his hair is still wet and the floor is slippery because of of the drips from his hair.

"you didn't pick your outfit yet?" he unbelievably asks while jeonghan is walking back and forth in the room but doing nothing. his black long hair is sticking onto his shoulder and seungcheol is trying his best to neglect it.

"seungcheol, pick one." he pleads, lower lip is pushed front and seungcheol can only sigh with the situation.

"i can't believe you." he walks to the closet and jeonghan stands next to him, giddy for the pick.

without wasting any time, he quickly picks a yellow striped shirt – casual enough to get drunk – and a skinny navy jeans.

jeonghan shoots him a "are you serious?" look, "just that?"

"yes,"

"get ready, fast."

he heaves and takes the shirt to wear, "get out." he says, annoyingly.

"i will just be here," seungcheol proceeds to sit on the edge of the bed when jeonghan pulls the shirt down over his face– back facing him.

he's hand is busy brushing his silky wet hair that's sticking on him, revealing his nape. 

that spot, seungcheol's favorite. 

jeonghan's nape is inviting like fresh milk is poured before his eyes. he can't resist it. 

as if he's struck, he grabs jeonghan's hand making him to lose balance but safely lands on seungcheol's lap. seungcheol quickly locks his hand from moving by hugging him backward and keeps their intertwined hands on his belly. seungcheol runs his nose along the neckline, trying to hold back. 

"i thought you said we're late?" jeonghan teases when he moves his hair and it falls right onto his collarbone. 

"i know," seungcheol's moans is muffled when he eagerly kisses the bare skin of his neck. he sucks the flesh, gaining a hard gasp from jeonghan. 

seungcheol keeps on planting kisses on his nape ravishly and jeonghan arches his back when he slightly bites on it, taking in the intimate touch. not enough with the touches, his hand sneaks into jeonghan's shirt and prowls over his body. he rubs jeonghan's stomach and he continues to travel to south. 

bothered, jeonghan leads his naughty hand together and laces them harshly. seungcheol's mouth is hot that he thinks he might get a burn rather than a hickey.

"you're getting strong," seungcheol comments. 

"we better get home fast from soonyoung's." jeonghan says. 

"i can't wait," 

–

after 15 minutes of drive, seungcheol finally arrives at his destination to meet jeonghan. the weather is extremely hot since it's summer– seungcheol hates it. the sun is burning on top of his head and he thinks he might melt because of the heat, added with his headache.

parking his car, he shuts his eyes, to rest for a while in the car while waiting for jeonghan to show up.

it feels serene for a moment before he is awaken by a knocking sound against the car's window. he adjusts his position, eyes meeting the sight of jeonghan who is radiantly beaming in a soft blue loose-fitted half sleeved shirt paired with black jeans.

"why you didn't call me that you have arrived?" jeonghan whines once he enters the car, the afternoon breeze sways his hair and he annoyingly runs his fingers through it.

jeonghan adjusts the level and the position of air conditioner as he heaves, "it's so hot! i hate summer!" he exclaims, looking at seungcheol who is silent.

"why are you being quiet?"

"headache,"

"aww," he cutely emphatizes, hands reaching to seungcheol's forehead to touch it and seungcheol moves into the touch, clinging.

"you're such a baby, seungcheol!"

"where are we going?"

jeonghan's mouth shapes into an 'o', eyes sharp. "I texted you yesterday! i sent you the location, take your phone and look at it. how could you forget it?"

seungcheol shakes his head as he takes out his phone, "geez, you talk a lot."

once he sets the location on his phone, he starts to drive. the drive has never been quiet since jeonghan is a chatterbox– it feels good but seungcheol can't help it because he has to focus on the waze which is already confusing for his pulsing head.

"and jun ran to me at break time, spilling his coffee onto me, literally!" he says with so much expression on his face. "my whole shirt was stained and that was my best work outfit, i look good on it."

"you do, jeonghan." he lazily reacts, wishing to shut him up.

"but luckily i had spare clothes in my locker, so i quickly changed into that but i was called out by my boss. that grumpy man, i swear to god, i hate him so much! he called me lazy just because i came back from break 10 minutes late. just 10 minutes! and he threatened me that he'll deduct–"

seungcheol sighs, not even saying a word while scratching his temple.

"are you sighing? did you just sigh while listening to me?"

seungcheol mentally slaps himself as he takes a u-turn, "jeonghan, my head is aching. you're loud, have pity on me." he tiredly says.

jeonghan slaps his arm, "i have only you to talk about my day but you're telling im loud?"

"i didn't mean in that way," he lowers the radio's sound as he stops at the traffic light. he pulls the hand break and leans against the seat. 

"you're mean, seungcheol! how could you say that?" 

"jeonghan baby, oh my god," 

"don't call me baby again. i was just telling you what happened today, it was crazy and my boss– he wants to deduct my pay just because im late for 10 minutes but i was changing. it was jun's fault– i told him what happened, he won't believe me and i was moody all day, then i saw your face, i was happy, i–"

a quick kiss lands on his busy mouth, shutting him up." for god's sake, shut up for a while."

the light turns green, he continues driving for 5 minutes– peacefully before they stop at another signal. 

"that was cheesy, seungcheol." 

another peck. 

"do you really think you could shut–"

another soft peck but it stays longer and jeonghan pushes him but seungcheol doesn't budge when jeonghan opens his mouth in between the kiss to say something. seungcheol grabs the chance to bite jeonghan's lower lip. 

"ouch," 

seungcheol focuses back on the road, the red signal is counting down to turn green. 

5,

4,

"dont you kiss me again," 

quickly, seungcheol kisses him before the light turns green. 

"then, shut up." 

–

it was already late at night when jeonghan comes home only to be welcomed by the sound of water dripping from the sink and warm atmosphere. it's nice, he thinks. but it bothers him that he's still alone at home until 11 am. 

he does not feel like he's at home. 

he already washed himself, still checking the time and goes to the kitchen to reheat yesterday's meal to eat. once he sits on the stool while his hands on the utensils, something inside him overwhelms and he has the sudden urge to cry but he can't.

it's already 12:30 am but seungcheol isn't home yet. is he still angry? jeonghan whispers to himself.

he was about to keep the meals back in the fridge when he couldn't eat but he halts.

"did seungcheol eat?"

"what if he comes home hungrily?"

"would he eat?"

putting his ego aside, he takes out his phone to call seungcheol. he has already pressed the dial button when he hears the doorknob clicking open. his heart stops.

his arms fall beside him slowly once the troubled face of seungcheol comes in sight. jeonghan stands on the same spot, contemplating to greet him or just to go to bed. seungcheol walks in, their eyes met just for a brief second before seungcheol disappears into the room, leaving his chest bubbling with wariness.

seungcheol is a mess.

since tomorrow is saturday, jeonghan slacks off on the couch, switching the channel every 30 seconds and lazily lays on the comfy couch where seungcheol and him cuddle on yesterday.

it was so good yesterday and how does it become like this today? jeonghan sighs.

he wants to get in the room once seungcheol falls asleep. he usually sleeps once he washes himself and by seeing the time now, he must've driven into deep sleep.

great, jeonghan turns off the television and switches off the lights before entering the room. his feet touch the cold floor once he steps into it since seungcheol sets the air conditioner on lowest temperature.

"how could he sleep in this temperature. it's fucking cold." jeonghan curses under his breath and slowly hops on the bed, trying not to wake him up.

he covers his whole body with the blanket since it's so creepily cold.

how will he face tomorrow?

sneakingly, an arm wraps around his waist, pulling him closer and jeonghan instantly melts when his back hits seungcheol's chest– where his favorite peach fragrance exudes from.

now, jeonghan is home.

"im sorry," seungcheol's voice is muffled against his nape and jeonghan loves it so much when the warmth of his mouth touches his bare skin– it tickles him, making him to forget the fight they had in the morning. 

his shoulder hunches when seungcheol repeats his apologises. "jeonghan, im sorry."

jeonghan hums silently, masking his smile.

when there's no response, seungcheol lifts his body, supported by his elbow to check jeonghan. from the side, he can see jeonghan's cheek perking up.

just then, jeonghan turns, and seungcheol is smiling teasingly at him.

angrily, jeonghan pulls his face down by cupping his face and stops it just an inch away from his face. seungcheol has a good control over himself.

"im sorry too," jeonghan says, avoiding his eyes.

"i will not yell at you anymore, i promise." seungcheol arches an eyebrow, not breaking the eye contact. jeonghan's eye flutters at the sight of seungcheol's dimple when he touches their foreheads together and a quick kiss lands on his lip. 

"i was childish, i shouldn't control your life. im possessive, jeonghan. it's not good but with you i just got protective. it's helpless. i love you so much."

jeonghan listens to him and caresses his face, "i lost my temper, im sorry too. but i will not let you down, i will take care of myself. im a man, cheol. im big man, i can see what's good what's not. i promise, i will not let this things to get in between us,"

jeonghan closes his eyes, the plump skin against his mouth is refreshing. they move rhythmically, just pouring out their genuine hearts into it. too delicate, that seungcheol whispers again, "im sorry."

"we're settled idiot," 

–

That Sunday morning seemed more relaxed when Seungcheol opens his eyes to catch the sight of dust particles dancing in the morning air while the sun ray teases his eyes through the thin curtain.

Quickly getting up, he enters the bathroom to wash himself and 10 minutes after he changes into new clothes before getting out of his room.

Just like the day he first fell in love, his heart calms inside his chest when his attention is drawn to a sleeping Jeonghan on the old couch.

'When did he come home?'

Seeing the television is turned on, he walks near the coffee table to take the remote and turns off the television. Then, he goes to the kitchen without making any noises.

After spending 20 minutes in the kitchen, he is done with the breakfast which is a simple sugar toast with banana milk. He hates banana milk but realizing that is the only beverage his refrigerator has, he has no choice but there is a strawberry milk which is Jeonghan's and he won't risk his life to get beaten up by Jeonghan for stealing his favorite milk ever.

So that morning, he had breakfast alone while looking at nothing and he let his mind wonder.

Moving together with Jeonghan to this town was completely unprompted and absurd since the only logical reason convinced him was he loves him and there's no denial. They live in separate town which takes more than an hour to meet up, let alone the fatigue. There wasn't eagerness to meet each other when life made them to catch up their pace but that summer evening when he first met Jeonghan, everything changed.

Brushing off, he puts the dishes in the sink, sighing at the idea of cleaning it.

"Hey," Seungcheol turns at the groggy voice, Jeonghan is rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other hand is buried in his pocket. Instantly, he smiles when their eyes met.

"When did you come home?"

Jeonghan sits on the stool, lazily, resting his head on the counter. "I don't know. It was still dark when I came."

Seungcheol toasts the bread and places the plate in front of him, caressing his head with, soothingly waking him. "I told you not to come at dusk and if you're tired. I can pick you up."

Jeonghan just nods as he eats the bread. "I can't help it. I missed you."

"Even so. How long will it take to process your transfer paper?"

Jeonghan hums, dusting his mouth. "A month? I don't know my department is a mess. They didn't call me yet."

Seungcheol stares at him, long enough for Jeonghan to look back nonchalantly as if none of his concerns bother him. In a blink, Jeonghan finishes his breakfast and does the dishes before walking to the refrigerator to take out his strawberry milk. Seungcheol is still sitting on the stool, pouting hard and all red while Jeonghan is doing his stuffs.

"Seungcheol," Jeonghan calls lovingly for him to sulk harder for no reason. "Gosh, are you sulking?" He approaches him, bending a little to take a look at his face closely and he lifts his head, having that pout still.

Gulping down the milk, Jeonghan sits on his lap without minding and cups his two whole cheek. "Tell me,"

However, he doesn't reply anything and just gazes him. "Kiss me," He says, pursuing his mouth while holding Jeonghan's both hand which are on his cheek.

"Are you mad?" He shakes his head, leaning in to place a quick kiss on his mouth.

"You know it,"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Jeonghan apologizes and pinches his cheek before kissing the sore pain away. "Will you tell me now?"

"Come here," Seungcheol pleads for him to press into his lips. The kiss is dry and nothing but sweet enough to assure him, for whatever has been concerning him because they have always been like that for each other. Soothing each other

Jeonghan rubs the back of his head, still coaxing him.

"Can you take a week off your work?"

"A week?" Jeonghan's mouth widen. 

"Ever since we moved in, things are not in order. Everything messed up and we're sinking into it. I don't know, Jeonghan, let's go for a vacation or," 

"Should we?" He grins as Seungcheol pulls him closer. 

"I have already applied for leave." Seungcheol timidly smiles when Jeonghan's eye narrows. "I'm tired of missing you all day even when we live together." Again, the pout grows more and he drops his head for the younger to hug him. 

"My baby has been missing me a lot," 

"Shut up." Seungcheol nuzzles into the crook of his neck and fiddles at the hem of his shirt. 

"Okay, let's take a break. Where do you wanna go?" 

His eyes suddenly are all bright at his words. "My grandpa's house!" 

"Then, it sets."

Not missing once, Seungcheol pulls him into his mouth by his nape as he smiles into the kiss, eager of the time that they'll spend more together. 

–

"seungcheol, where did you go?" he blows out harsh breath and runs along the sidewalk –hoping to find seungcheol. he wishes for nothing to happen but to find seungcheol safely.

he prays eagerly in his heart as he runs. 

but there is no sign of him.

his phone vibrates inside his pocket, he stops in his track and picks it– wishing some sort of magic to happen, "seokmin!"

[hyung, where are you?]

he coughs, sucking in his breath, "i...i don't know, at a field,"

[soonyoung hyung is here but seungcheol hyung, he says seungcheol hyung isn't at the home,]

"i know, i don't know where to find him."

[hyung, come home, we're here. it's already late.] 

"but seungcheol isn't there, he's the one i need," with that, he ends the call, clenching onto his chest as he walks towards the field under one lamp post, leading him the way.

the night breeze toys his hair and a tear rolls down his cheek– obliviously and when he turns, there is a wooden bench further from him where he can see a vague figure sitting on it.

under the dim light, he walks towards it as he holds his breath and ignoring the tears staining on his face.

his knee fails to stay steady once he sees the figure is seungcheol with his head down, fidgeting with his fingers.

"seungcheol," he breaks down on the ground but seungcheol does not look at him as if they're in parallel world and he has turn deaf.

"seungcheol..." he calls once again, gasping hard when he feels a stab on his chest.

he sits next to seungcheol who is still keeping his head down and slowly caresses his cheek and a storm of reliefs washes over him when seungcheol moves into the touch.

"im here, there's nothing going to happen."

seungcheol lifts his head, tiredly and jeonghan's heart shatters when he sees his bloodshot eyes. he hopes everything is just a nightmare.

"i can't be with you, everyone despises us. with what lies between us,"

"and what is that?"

seungcheol stays quiet to the question, unable to meet him.

"we're impossible, jeonghan." once again, jeonghan's heart turns into ashes at his words.

"then, why did you said you love me? why did you hug me and why did you kiss me? you were there everytime i was having it hard, you told me those words– words of assurance that you will never leave me," he pauses to inhale while warm tears are pooling his eyes.

"and what is all this? we're not impossible, seungcheol! the world made it, people's gaze made it. do you know how selfish you are?"

seungcheol snaps, "i just want you to be happy,"

"when you leave me?"

seungcheol can't escape his hard stare, words are bubbling inside his chest but finds no way to pop out so he remains silent while registering jeonghan's details into his memory.

"can't you see? are you a fool? we have it all, seungcheol. your mom kicked you out because you are you when no one else can see it, i saw it. and you saw it too, that's why we're where we're now."

"was everything easy for you? to say this?" jeonghan can't take it anymore so he turns away from seungcheol and silently sobs. it's hard, it suffocates him but seungcheol is staying the same – without no words.

"i love you–" he snaps before he is pulled by seungcheol towards him, pouring out his comfort into a kiss.

he runs his hand along jeonghan's neckline as he deepens the kiss by widening his mouth, devouring a crying jeonghan all into him.

seungcheol let out his pain into their collided mouth where he finds comfort from and shush jeonghan with his every might.

when jeonghan can't stop crying, he breaks the kiss and hugs him. he's an idiot, how could he even think of leaving jeonghan when he was everything he ever wanted. he let jeonghan to wet his shirt and pats his back silently.

minutes pass, jeonghan is still sobbing.

"jeonghan," he ignores the tear and continues to soothe him.

"why won't you say anything?" jeonghan asks.

their eyes met in a moment where everything slows down.

"you're insufferable," says seungcheol and jeonghan wipes the stain from seungcheol's cheek.

"don't do that ever again," seungcheol nods and pecks him.

"don't leave me," seungcheol pecks him again.

"don't scare me like that,"

another quick kiss.

"i love you,"

seungcheol stares at him as if they're meeting for the first time– just like when he believed in angel.

"i love you." he hauls him again and plants a fluttering kiss on him with the gloomy light shining upon them.

–

wiping his sweats on his forehead, seungcheol adjusts his shirt, rolling up his sleeves before clearing his throats as he spots jeonghan on the wooden bench under the shady tree, shoving the cotton candies rather annoyingly into his mouth.

seungcheol calms down his heart, praying internally that he won't get smacked by jeonghan any time soon. taking a careful steps, he waves his hand in the air – awkward.

"Hi,"

jeonghan, unamused, crosses his legs and blinks at the sight of seungcheol. "oh, hello there!" he stresses around the word and taps the vacant spot next to him, inviting seungcheol to sit so he does.

for a brief moment which feel like an eternity for seungcheol, jeonghan scrutinises him and for god's sake seungcheol has to let out a cough.

" you have a watch, i see."

"jeonghan, please." he practically begs to stop the sarcasm spilling out of his mouth. 

"then tell me why you were late!" oh no, he crosses his arms, staring too deep into him he thinks he might break. 

*seungcheol, dramatic*

"the guys– they... suddenly invited me to the bar–" 

"bar? at afternoon?!" 

"well, not for drink. just party." 

jeonghan huffs, rolling his eyes at the illogical. "still? you promised me!" 

seungcheol drops his eyes at the packet of cotton candies in jeonghan's hands, so tightly clenched. "can i get those?" 

"fuck yourself." with that, jeonghan turns making a little whine escaping from seungcheol. 

gosh, he can't help it. 

without making any effort to coax him, seungcheol just leans against the bench, looking up while he has his hands draped at the back of jeonghan's figure. he has cooled down and his skin feels cold as he closes his eyes, resting them. 

it is just a relaxing moment – soothing even, since he has jeonghan next to him. 

and it is just like that, for both of them, sitting beside each other, speaking nothing. seungcheol doesn't know for how long but when he opens his eyes, jeonghan is looking at him, tenderly – just the way he loves it. 

but who is him? jeonghan could be cursing at him or poking his bony fingers into his chest and he would be still grinning and reminds himself of how idiot he is after committing himself to this. 

"what's up?" 

"you didn't even coax me?" 

seungcheol sits straight, hands finding jeonghan's. "the birthday boy is me!" 

"we really fight over stupid things, huh?" 

seungcheol leans in, just reassuring enough. "hey, i love it. i love our fights." 

"you think it's cute?" 

he shrugs at first before pressing his lips together. "isn't it? we kind of love each other– we love each other. we just stumbled into this, unmatured but we fit really well."

"even when i curse a lot?" 

"that's you. that's your character. the one i love most." 

"putting that aside," jeonghan trails and he is fiddling with something inside his jacket's pocket. "i have a present for you!" 

heads filled with uncertainty of the said gift, seungcheol bounces their hand together, eager. "what is it?" he arches a brow. 

jeonghan seems hesitant and seungcheol really can tell by the pink shade coloring his cheeks naturally as jeonghan fights to keep the eye contact. 

"this," suddenly his voice becomes small after picking a velvet case from his pocket. seungcheol hums, containing his smile. 

"give it," 

"wait, let me open it." 

seungcheol waits but his eyes are all drawn to jeonghan's focused gaze on the small box and the corner of his mouth twitches. 

"here," he shyly says, giving the case to him. "happy birthday," 

seungcheol stares at the content of the case, a small ring – looks like his size – with a tiny diamond on it, not fancy but beautiful, so beautiful that whatever has been blurring his eyes almost fell down. 

"marry me?" 

seungcheol blinks and he collects the situation. 

"are you proposing to me right now?" 

"am i?" jeonghan gives him a nonchalant response. 

"im taking this ring." 

his eyes brightens up, "so marry me?" 

seungcheol laughs, "you want me that much?" 

out of blue, a comfort silence falls between them and jeonghan just glares at him, turning away from him – again. 

seungcheol looks at the ring once again, not believing that jeonghan just proposed to him on his birthday. God, what did he does to deserve jeonghan? 

"jeonghan," he calls, blankly staring at his back. 

"don't talk to me." he sulkily eats the cotton candy. 

seungcheol doesn't give up, he teases him more, "can i get cotton candies?" 

now that jeonghan is looking at him, eyes full of grudge and so sharp that seungcheol just want to pepper it with kisses. he'll do it, later at their apartment. 

"no!" jeonghan angrily eats all of it and seungcheol quickly leans into him, chasing him with every inch of him, afraid that he'll go away but once their lips meet, the candies melt and they settle in a sweet kiss. 

jeonghan couldn't help it but slip a smile in between their kiss at how cute is his boyfriend. 

"im marrying the hell out of you." 

–

it has been hours since they got home and lazily laying on the bedroom cold floor. it's raining outside, jeonghan smiles when he hears the rain spluttering against the roof and the window and throws his head to the side – seungcheol is smiling too.

seungcheol sits straight, averting his gaze on jeonghan as he picks the wine glass on the floor and gulps it down in oneshot.

jeonghan notices how his adam apple moves when the red wine is filled in his throat.

seungcheol quickly hovers over him after he catches jeonghan's initiative eyes.

"seungcheol," he leaves a peck.

"let's clean ourselves,"

"wait, im tired," he throws his arms around seungcheol's neck and pulls him down. seungcheol willingly rests his head on jeonghan's bare chest and plants kisses on it before sucking onto the nipple. 

"i just can't get enough of you," seungcheol lifts his head, his red-tainted mouth invites jeonghan to taste the wine off it so he licks seungcheol's lip and laughs afterwards. 

"you're heavy," says jeonghan when seungcheol rests his mouth against his. in a second, seungcheol hauls jeonghan and rolls their body together and now jeonghan is on top of him. seungcheol's lip twitches when he catches jeonghan's hazel eyes are glinting under the room's dim light. 

their heated chests are slowly synching along with the slow breaths and seungcheol just smooches on top of jeonghan's head which smells like lemon– fresh. 

the window is slightly open, letting the cool breeze of summer rain enters into their space, making jeonghan to curl his body and crawls towards seungcheol– searching for warmth when he nibbles on his lower lip.

he's tired, they're both tired but nothing is enough for both of them, despite the cold. jeonghan eyes seungcheol's disheveled self – he's satisfied when seungcheol inserts his slick tongue inside his, his whole body instantly heats upon when he reacts back. their tangled wet tongue are refusing to free from the mess while seungcheol's hand slides down his back, placing it on his waist before it moves forwards until it gets contact with his ass– he teasingly smirks in between the kiss when jeonghan moans. 

he flicks his boxer, making jeonghan to rub their body together in eagerness but he eventually pinches the skin and earns a bite on his lip. 

"we just did, jeonghan," 

"i want..." he gasps 

seungcheol holds his jaw and pushes his mouth deep into his, licking it and nibbling onto it while jeonghan pulls his hair roughly as he moans when seungcheol gropes his asscheek– he can feel the wetness inside it when he fingers him since they didn't clean yet. 

"pass me the wine," jeonghan asks with his swollen and slick lips but seungcheol's hand treads along his nape before he covers his mouth within his, as if he has eaten his mouth.

"gosh, cheol,"

"take mine, the wine is far,"

and just like that, once again their tired night is accompanied by the splattering of the rain as they make way for each other through their lazy kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> [clenches fist] we need that jeongcheol selca!!!
> 
> u can leave anythg here [cc](https://t.co/QI2P5XovbG) & [twitter](https://t.co/fL7whEd6Oj)


End file.
